


The Dread Pirate Gracie

by ifreet



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Grace creeps through the underbrush -- okay, the bushes beside the drive -- and studies her target as he gets out of the car.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dread Pirate Gracie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/gifts).



Grace creeps through the underbrush -- okay, the bushes beside the drive -- and studies her target as he gets out of the car. No cane, no new bandages. She grins and launches herself at him. "Arrr!"

Danno's expression is satisfyingly surprised as he turns to catch her and swing her up to his hip. "Hey, monkey."

"I'm a pirate." She holds up the plastic hook so he can admire it.

"So you are," he agrees, tugging the scarf she has wrapped around her forehead so it lies straight. "Tell me, what do pirates get up to that you're missing a limb? Were you juggling chainsaws while swabbing the deck?" She laughs. "No? Stuck your hand in a lion's mouth after burying treasure? What?"

"Sharks," she says definitively. "But not the kind you can swim with. The other kind."

" _You_ cannot swim with any kind of shark." But that's not true, because Kono just told -- Danno's arm tightens and he cuts off her objection. "I am so serious right now, you have no idea. No sharks of any kind."

She rolls her eyes, wriggles and slides to the ground. She holds out her hook for him to hold and pulls him into the house to get her overnight bag. She doesn't care about sharks -- dolphins are way cooler -- but she doesn't know who Danno thinks he's fooling. If she _really_ wanted it, they both know he'd be right there in the water with her.


End file.
